


Makoharu Valentine 2017

by Eugene_J_Houston



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_J_Houston/pseuds/Eugene_J_Houston
Summary: An Art Submission for the 2017 Valintine Gift Event. FutureFish Firefighter!Makoto and Chef!Haru holding hands in the evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unacctmango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacctmango/gifts).



 

My dear unacctmango, 

 

with this little picture I'm wishing you a wonderful February 14nth. In your Request you told me, that you especailly like the FutureFishAU, so that is what I choose. 

I wish you days (not only the 14th of course!) that are filled with happines and love and that MakoHaru will continue to bring you both in the future <3

 


End file.
